


fight to see the bruises

by prettypetals



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Charles Xavier, Attempted Rape, Bottom Erik Lehnsherr, M/M, Omega Erik Lehnsherr, Romance, Smut, Top Charles Xavier, as if our charles would let anything happen to his erik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypetals/pseuds/prettypetals
Summary: The image burned in Erik's mind for days.He remembered each crunch and snap of fist hitting bone. He remembered the sickening colour of red that splattered across the brick wall. He remembered the sheer blue gaze of the man whose eyes followed his as recognition finally filtered its way through his mind, now unclouded by the thick haze of alcohol and the telepathic link they shared.Erik finds that thedevilis far, far much better than theangelwho hides his true colours.





	1. Chapter 1

The world seemed to tilt on its axis point and sway with every movement Erik made as he stumbled his way through the hefty crowd of intoxicated drunkards- others like himself who unlike Erik seemed to take well to the thick overcast that covered their senses. 

"Hey princess!" Yelled the man who had been trying to grope him- _the main reason why he had decided to leave_ \- "Where ya goin`? I ain't through with you."

Erik hated  _hated_ that name. He hated how most men seemed to think he actually appreciated the nickname, as if it was supposed to be something special and _sweet_ when it really was just plain irritating and rude.

Erik raised his hand to wave him away, not even bothering to grace the man with his face turned.  
A muttered _bitch_ was heard, but Erik didn't care. He'd heard it all before and it wouldn't be the last time.

Already nearing the doors that led to the cool refreshing air, Erik failed to notice the dark presence of another male behind him until it was too late.

Outside, Erik inhaled the midnight breeze, the cooling balm to his otherwise hot felt being. It felt soothing just to _get out_ of that hell hole he'd decided on wasting his sunday night in. It was foolish of him to do so. Classes started first thing early in the morning and Erik was definitely _not_ a morning bird; nocturnalism was more his better fitted suit.

Suddenly there was a stillness in the air like the one usually manifested before the day before a storm when all birds and tree land animals tend to disappear, he felt a harsh push propel him forward which made him loose his balance and his knees hit the pavement floor.

His nostrils flared once his sense of smell came online and he shivered involintairly from it.

_alphaalphaalphaalpha- _**ALPHA** _ -alphaalpha _

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" The unknown alpha growled at him. 

Waves of _kneel bow beg him for forgiveness do-nothing- alphaalphaalpha_ Erik clenched his teeth to restrain the urge to cower like a lesser being. 

It was a well known fact that omegas were the highest victims on the rape census, which was why betas and mated alphas alike pre-warned omegas to always either go with a 'buddy' or stay home at a certain time like a curfew to avoid any problems.

It felt like trying to push against a strong wind- a hurricane- as he struggled to get to his knees to face his adversary.

"Fuck off," Erik hissed through still clenched teeth, his body wanted to run, scream, try to get far far away from this alpha, but Erik was not weak.

The alpha chuckled, now leering at him as the streetlights got a tab brighter. 

"How _cute_ " He sneered unkindly. "You're one of those little bitches" Erik growled at the word "who thinks they're better than us Alphas, huh."

The man took a quick step forward, latching his beefy hand onto Erik's neck and squeezing down on a pressure point _the mating point_ that mated omegas were usually identified due to that part of their body being lit up with a proud mark which signified that they were owned.

The crippling effect was immediate. Erik felt the struggle leave his body like a whiplash, he let out a weak whine as his own mind recoiled from the unwanted assault.

"Not so feisty when that happens to you, you little cunt. Don't worry I'm gonna put you in your place real soon, gonna ruin that tight little hole for you...maybe even take you as my very own omegan whore..." The man said this with sick delight in his tone.

Erik was maneuvered without any resistance on his part to a darkened alleyway behind the bar, ironically.   
The alpha pushed him against the wall, his hand still gripping tightly against his neck in a near chokehold. He reached down for his zipper with his other hand. Once his cock had been sprung free, he turned Erik around to face to brick wall, then proceeded to shove his pants down. 

"Going commando," The alpha remarked with approval in his voice. "this just makes things a lot more easier for me. I knew you were were just like the others."

 _nononononono-no_ Erik thought rapidly.

The alpha rubbed his cock a few times, grunting in anticipation as he did so. "You'd better start getting slick up in that arse of yours or well...you bitches probably like having something in your assholes wet or not. Little sluts, you are."

The alpha leaned forward,

 _thiscannotbehappeningpleasesomeonehel_

His train of thought went completely white, blank at the first touch of a slippery appendix over the crack of his arse, lubing the outside entrance.

Erik felt his mind go away like a white noise, all encompassing nothingness. 

It would be over soon.

No one was going to save him, a simple nothing.

An omega.

There was absolutely nothing he could do

just like last 

time,

what 

sweet    
         
      poetic   
                
              justice.

 _i deserve this_ Were Erik's last thoughts as he felt the will-if he ever had any to begin with- leave his body.

_foolish omega_

Then,

like a burst of black ink on a stark white canvas-

 _Where are you?_ A voice, unlike his own, spoke steady like an echo, massive as a wave in his mind.

Erik didn't think or pause for questions. An image of his location retched itself from his memory bank almost unwilling. _help me_

Telepath.

 _Don't worry,_ The new voice said calmly. _I'll be there, just wait for me. I promise I'll save you._

 _okay_ Erik seemed to think to the voice. He was already detached from everything. False hope, he knew. It was just false hope.

"Good omega..." Erik could barely hear the alpha now, his own head shunning the situation entirely.

Just as the tip made contact with his butthole, Erik heard fast and heavy footsteps coming near. The alpha didn't seem to care, probably thinking that whoever it was not a threat to him, that perhaps they might even want to join him in raping his prized new conquest.

A growl, one filled with rage reached his near deaf ears and Erik felt frightened and so so safe at that moment.

" _Get the hell away from him,_ " It was another alpha. 

The alpha who was behind Erik gave pause to turn his head in the direction of the new male. "Brother," He spoke languidly as if he were having a mild and dull conversation, using the common term for one alpha male to another. "There's enough for the both of us. Lemme just take my fill first, get him up and loose and lubed for ya and then you can have-"

He didn't even get to finish his sentence. The other alpha had pulled back his fist and struck with such precision that Erik heard the crunch of a bone being cracked or unhinged from the bad alpha's jaw.

At his sudden release, Erik quickly lurched forward, slightly tripping over his feet as be jerked his pants back over his legs, zipping the zipper erratically.

His rescuer didn't stop his hitting, now he straddled the other alpha, his grunts of pain did nothing to make Erik feel an ounce of pity for him.

It was well deserved.

The moonlight swept its gaze over the scene in front of Erik. He watched as his rescuer continued to punch at any and every part of the bad alpha's body. He flinched back as an unnatural _**snap** _ was heard when said alpha brought his bloody fist down the bad alphas face once more. 

The alpha who had saved him for whatever reason panted like a starved man, little puffs of air coming out with each exhale. He looked no where near through with the other alpha, even though the bad alpha looked on the verge of death and that should have worried Erik but it didn't.

Not yet.

Erik took a step back, his foot landed on a plastic bag, eliciting a sound from it. The alpha snapped his attention away from the brutally beaten man beneath him, still panting, wild like an animal in a cage fight.

The alpha turned his head to the source of the unwanted noise. Erik froze as the man's big blue eyes focused on him, intense and feral. That look combined with the sweat on the man's brown, the blood that graced wall so ungracefully, and the maniac, almost inhuman gleam in his gaze gave Erik the much needed jump to move.

He turned on his heel and

ran

ran

 _ran_.

as if the devil was in his wake.


	2. Chapter 2

"...erik, wake up. Erik!"

Erik snapped his eyes open, looking around instinctively, he realized his surroundings. He was in class, bio engineering if his best-friend Azazel was anything to go by.

"Sorry, Az." He said to the red devil looking mutant as he gathered his things, reeling his books into his messenger bag robotically. "I didn't get much sleep last night." What an understatement.

"That," Azazel chuckled, clapping his friend on the shoulder. "I believe. You never apologize to me."

Erik frowned. "I've apologize to you many times."

They walked out the open door, heading to their last class together.

"Well yea, but you're usually sarcastic about it and I can never truly tell if you're just saying it because its common courtesy or if you really mean it."

Erik rolled his eyes. "That pretty much sounds like you, Az."

Azazel copied the movement. "Then we're very much alike then, you and I."

Erik hummed. 

After the events of two weeks ago, Erik barely got any sleep. His mind was far to preoccupied with the alpha coming to finish what he had started-whether it was the 'good' one or the obvious 'bad' one that was left to be unseen- and Erik hated himself for feeling that way. 

It wasn't commonplace for a single, unmated omega to live alone by themselves-lots of them did but it only put them at a higher risk of being hurt- but Erik had always been...different. 

In more ways than one. 

Alone in his bed past midnight, Erik had immediately closed every curtain in his dorm room, locked every door in his vicinity, and grabbed a butcher knife for measure as he sat alert until unrest and adrenaline finally knocked him to sleep.

When his alarm clock alerted him awake, Erik decided then and there that he'd face the day like any other; without fear. Just because he had been... _assaulted_ did not mean that he should stop living his life at his own choice. It also didn't mean he had to stop going out at night. Now he'd just have to be more careful, watchful and purge the pressure of taking more than the amount of bottles to so that he wouldn't get drunk so quickly. 

He could admit this to himself, anyone - beta or omega- could have been assaulted if they had been drunk and wandering in the middle of the night. It wasn't _his_ fault that some dumbass alpha thought it was his right to just rape any available omega on the streets that night.

The last bell of the day signaled the end to his college classes. At the end of the lecture hall, Erik waved off his friend, Azazel, choosing instead to head straight home and catch up on the rest of his much needed sleep. 

A chilling breeze swept by, scattering the papers that Erik held loosely in his grasp and sweeping them up into the air like rising rainfall.

With a sigh, Erik bent down on his knees to retrieve them, silently muttering to himself when a shadow overlayed his vision. 

"Here, let me help you." A startling familiar British accent offered, already on his help as he went on his own knees to gather the remaining papers strewn over the grounds.

Never once looking up, Erik mumbled a quick ' _thanks_ ' in favor and continued to compile the few papers he had managed to reconcile together.

Erik stood up with his back still turned away from the other male, he glanced elsewhere to make sure that no other documents had flew off. Satisfied with his discovery that he'd gotten everything save for what the other male had possibly collected on his end, Erik turned around to check on him.

He spotted the other male a couple of feet away from him, rearranging the papers carefully. As Erik got closer, the male's scent reached his nose 

_**alpha** _.

He faltered a second before straightening up his spine. What nonsense, he reprimanded himself angrily. He went to a mixed school with all three secondary genders alike, it wasn't like two weeks before when he'd...

Erik shook his head to clear away dark thoughts.

"Is that all the ones you could find?" Erik asked the kind stranger, who tensed at his voice and close presence before relaxed.

"Ah, it would seem so." Replied the sharp English accent. The British male stood up and turned around.

Last night came hurrling back.

The image burned in Erik's mind for days. He remembered each crunch and snap of fist hitting bone. He remembered the sickening colour of red that splattered across the brick wall. He remembered the sheer blue gaze of the man whose eyes followed his as recognition finally filtered its way through his mind, now unclouded by the thick haze of alcohol and the telepathic link they shared.

The blood drained away from Erik's fair tone, he felt light headed. Weak.

"Y-You," He breathed, stunned. He wasn't quite sure what to do. His body felt the instincive warring battle to either take flight or fight. Both were not options he could afford, not at this moment.

The alpha cocked his head to the side as if he was confused. His thick brown hair flopped to the fuller parting side.

"Me...?" He spoke warily. "You'll have to forgive me, but you look like you've seen a ghost, my friend. Are you alright?"

He reached out to-

"Don't touch me!" Erik hissed, jerking the offering hand away before it touched his skin.

The alpha's blue eyes widened. "I just wanted to hand you your papers..." 

Erik swallowed and snatched the documents out of the alpha's hand, quickly walking away as fast as his long legs could take him. 

A few strides in and

 _Erik_ He stopped when he heard his name being called out by the English man. He snapped his head around as he growled at the words: "Stay out of my head!"

So Erik wasn't imagining it, the alpha really was a telepath. How delightful.

"I'm sorry," The alpha said sounding sincere. "It's just that...you're mind is _extremely_ hard to resist, you don't help matters by practically screaming your thoughts at me as I'm already putting effort trying to silence them." He gave a sheepish smile.  

Erik didn't return the look.

"You were the one that rescued me," Erik prompted, now a bit more relaxed. "Are you following me now?"

"First of all, my name is Charles Xavier and I do go to school here-genetics. I'm working to get my doctorates degree and secondly..." Charles's leaned his head closer to Erik whom tensed at the motion. "I'm not following you, not initially, but if I were would you believe me if I said that I just wanted to _get to know you better_ ?"

Erik stared at the mutant, confused. " _Why?_ " He asked.

Charles's shrugged, his face heated up a little around his already rosy cheeks, eyes cast down as he pushed his fingers through his thick hair. The gesture was so... _innocent_.

Erik couldn't help focus on those hands of his, unfisted and clean from blood. Two images-past and present- inconsistent with one another.

"Erik," He started. "Your mind is not the only thing that I find irresistible." His blue gaze finally met his as they seemed to encompass the whites around his eyes. Erik felt drawn to them. "I...I want to be with you-"He said timidly then corrected himself. " _Court_ you, I meant to say. I would like to court you. Properly."

That still didn't make any sense to Erik. How could one person simply just go up to a random stranger and-

 _Not so random actually_ The voice from last night which Erik now knew for a fact was Charles's spoke lightly in his mind.

 _getoutgetoutget **out** _  
Erik closed his eyes shut as hard as he could, thinking of doors, **metal doors** , barbed wires

 _anything_.

"Erik," Charles's exclaimed, sounding pained. " _Erik, enough!_ "

Suddenly hands that were not his gripped his forearms and held them tightly. Erik snapped his eyes open, faltering just a bit when the heady scent of _alpha_ filled his nose. Too close. Charles's was now a nose breath away from his face and if he angled his head _just right_ then they'd be able to kiss and touch and...

Those short thick fingers that were grasping Erik's arm felt so _good_ as they flexed. Erik had a strange thought that behind those clothes- the dark slacks, light blue jumper and oxford jacket-the alpha definitely had muscles. Large muscles that possibly looked quite delectable flexing as they moved above him, plowing through his wet, wet, _wet_ , very wet hole. Every thrust sending a harsh thrill through his prostate...

Erik felt his body heat up slowly and he wrapped his arms around the alpha's neck, mewling when his lean body met the other male's which was certainly adequate. More than adequate if the what Erik ascertained from just the feel through mere clothing.

"E-Erik," Charles tried to say, the pheromones rolling off the omega had gone from dismissible to now a full on onslaught, but a mewl _an omegan mewl_ from Erik stopped him short.

Erik needed _something_. He bent his neck back to the side in show of absolute submission, he whimpered when the alpha leaned forward to bury his nose into the mating gland below his skin, scenting him viciously like a man starved for water.

A pool of heat made its way to Erik's belly and downwards to where his needy hole began to secret slick down his legs.   
The alpha ran his hands across the expansion of Erik's chest, grazing his nipples in the process- Erik felt like he would cum if he did that again- then,

"Oh God, _Erik_ " The alpha moaned as he continued to scent Erik's neck, scenting in the aroma as much as he could. "You smell so **fucking good** So beautiful, _omega_ " He crooned. "So perfect...you smell so...so.."Charles's gave a muffled growl once his hands had reached down to grope Erik's arse, feeling the slick through his pants. " _Mine._ "

" _Yes, yes._ " Erik mumbled, incoherent. "All yours _alpha_. Please, please, _please._ "

 _Fuck me_ , he was about to say but suddenly Erik felt himself being pushed back by firm hands and he felt _utter rejection_ from the alpha.

"That's enough, Erik!" Charles's panted as he shakily stumbled a few feet backwards. "Yo-You're in _heat._." He spat the words out not unkindly. "You...this isn't what you want, my friend. Trust me, but I need to take you home. Right now."

Erik crumbled to his knees and hugged his chest. "You don't want me," He muttered, heartbroken. "My alpha-"

"Erik..." Charles's looked pained and torn. "I am not your alpha as much as I want to, but I doubt in your right state of mind you'd even want me near you like _that_. Especially during your heat."  
   
Heat? 

Erik wasn't even near his heat. That had been two months ago in March and his next one...his next one was due in September. 

He tried to get the words out, tried to tell _his alpha_ but the dense haze of **mate. alpha. present. _pleasefuckmerightnow_ ** blocked his ability to talk.

"Erik..." Charles reached with his index finger to touch his temple. "I'm going to have to go into your mind, alright? You may not like it when you wake up but I can guarantee that you'll be a lot more saner and perhaps more amiable towards me."

"Alpha..." Erik groaned out, struggling to stand on his feet to get to the man in front of him. 

"I'm sorry." Were the last words he heard before he felt his vision get dark around the edges.

It was somewhere between his consciousness and his lust filled mind that Erik realized that Charles never once admitted to being the one who rescued him.

"Alpha...wait-" He wanted to resist, but really it was like trying to swim with a metal ball attached to his ankle as it pulled him under and under

and u n d   
                e  
                   r.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _anyone know how to write good smut scenes? for future references ofc_
> 
> **Read and enjoy, folks ^_^**

**Author's Note:**

> this fic may become **dark** -er _or considerably may have **darker themes** _
> 
>  
> 
> Fic update will be on: _**FRIDAY** / ___
> 
> __
> 
> __like always; comments, kudos, and ideas are appreciated!_ _


End file.
